Hatching a Plan
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: It's been almost a year and Elizabeth still refuses to go further into the relationship, so Mr. Small has to take care of his needs by himself. But everything turned dark when he discover a video that helps him start planning how to finally get what he wants.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show but I do own Elizabeth and her animals.**

* * *

The door to the observatory flung open, and Mr. Small stormed inside, anger boiling in him as he kept playing what just happened in his head. He stopped when he got to the middle of the living room and spun around to see his best friend hesitantly following him. The light green Mr. Man lingered in the doorway, his gaze fixed on his feet like he was avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was?" Mr. Small demanded, keeping his voice steady even though he really wanted to yell.

Mr. Nosy still didn't look up. "I-I don't think we should mess with our friends like that," he stammered.

"I didn't ask you what you thought!" This time the small Mr. Man shouted. He took in a deep breath and let it out to calm himself. Then he continued," Mr. Grumpy was about to snap. Just a little bit longer and he would have went off on Mr. Scatterbrain!"

They had been bored so Mr. Small had came up with something for them to do. It didn't take much for them to convince Mr. Scatterbrain to go visit Mr. Grumpy; the small Mr. Man knew he would bug him by just being himself, and, sure enough, the grumpy Mr. Man was getting annoyed. At first Mr. Nosy had went along with his friend's plan, staying next to Mr. Small as they pretended to be innocent bystanders watching the scene unfold in front of them.

But right when it seemed like Mr. Grumpy was about to lose his temper with the magenta Mr. Man, Mr. Nosy had got in the way, telling Mr. Scatterbrain that it was time to go.

Not seeming to understand the situation, Mr. Scatterbrain just shrugged and followed his light green friend away from Mr. Grumpy's house. Mr. Small had reluctantly went with them, furious with his best friend for ruining the only fun he could find in this town anymore. At the time he had been unable to yell at him because someone might see them not behaving like themselves. But now that they were inside, away from the watchful eyes of their friends, he can drop the nice act.

Mr. Nosy finally looked up at him. "I don't like playing our friends like that," he admitted with a frown.

"I don't care what you like," Mr. Small snapped as he glared at him. "Your job is to stand there and do as I say. Do you understand me? I'm the brains—" He pointed at himself—" and you're supposed to mindlessly follow me."

Mr. Nosy's eyes went huge, then he glanced away from Mr. Small. "I-I remember a time when you actually cared about me and my feelings, and when you wanted to hear my opinions and thoughts."

Frustration pulsed through Mr. Small. _This again? _He wished his friend would stop bringing up the past. "When will you realize that we're not who we once were?"

Briefly his mind flashed to the other world where he was dating a human girl, the same world he discovered things Dillydale didn't have. Over the last year, he has come to like those things, became dependent on them, and because of that, he wasn't the same person he was when they first found the portal in their closet.

But everyone else in Dillydale believed they were still their kind, innocent Mr. Men selves who were their friends. Even Elizabeth, Mr. Small's girlfriend, thought of them that way. They had to hide who they had become from their friends because if they found out how much the other world has changed them, they might cut them off from it, and that was something Mr. Small never wanted to happen.

"I'm not who I used to be," the small man went on to the light green Mr. Man. "And neither are you; don't even try to deny it," he quickly added when Mr. Nosy opened his mouth to argue. "The sooner you accept that, the sooner we can move on with our new lives." As he finished talking, he folded his arms over his chest, daring his friend to say something— anything— that would go against what he just said.

However after several moments of them just staring at each other, Mr. Nosy finally bowed his head and nodded, seeming to agree with his small friend. He didn't speak out of line again.

"Good." Mr. Small let his hands fall to his sides. "Now close the door and come on."

Mr. Nosy obeyed, running to catch up to Mr. Small as the small Mr. Man entered their bedroom. "Where are we going?" he inquired, stopping in front of the closet door with Mr. Small.

"Where do you think?" Mr. Small rolled his eyes. It wasn't until he started changing and he was exposed to certain things in the other world that he realized just how stupid his best friend can be. _And annoying,_ he added to himself. But despite all of his flaws, Mr. Small knew he had to keep him around and not because they had been friends for so long, but because the light green Mr. Man was so easy to boss around and in case Mr. Small needed him to do something for him.

Mr. Nosy frowned thoughtfully. "Didn't she say she was busy today? Something about spending time with a new friend?"

"I'm not going to see her." For a moment he let himself feel thankful that he had found a way to keep himself content while he waited for his girlfriend to be ready.

"Oh." Mr. Nosy seemed to understand now, and he lowered his gaze to the floor, shifting his feet as if embarrassed.

Noticing this, Mr. Small told him," You can always stay here." He knew his best friend really didn't like being in the same room with Mr. Small while he took care of his needs as he watched videos that Dillydale didn't have. A few times he had to go to the other world alone because Mr. Nosy wanted to stay behind so he didn't have to watch Mr. Small.

The small Mr. Man expected today to be one of those times, but to his surprise Mr. Nosy shook his head and insisted on going with him.

"Okay then." Mr. Small closed his eyes, emptying his mind of all things but his girlfriend and her world. Then he stretched out his arm, feeling for the doorknob. When he touched it, a light shone so bright that he could see it through his eyelids. He blinked opened his eyes right as the light faded out. He opened the door to find himself staring into his girlfriend's bedroom. "Come on," he said to the light green Mr. Man, and the two entered the other world.

Mr. Nosy closed the door, while Mr. Small looked around. The bedroom door was open, but there was no sign of the girl. _She must still be out_, he thought as he climbed onto the bed. He remembered her mentioning that she was going to the lake with someone she met at school to celebrate it being summer. Hopefully she won't be back for awhile, and he can enjoy himself uninterrupted.

_Well…_ He didn't even finish his thought, only glanced over at Mr. Nosy who was already flipping through the pages of the notebook they had given Elizabeth for her birthday shortly after they discovered the portal.

Turning his back on his friend, Mr. Small spotted Elizabeth's black-and-gray striped cat laying out on the bed. He was staring at the small man like he could see him, and as he walked closer, the cat jumped up and hurried out of the room. Mr. Small shrugged, not really caring about his girlfriend's pet. Then he noticed the laptop that was placed on her pillow as if she knew they would come today. He crouched on his knees and opened it, typing in the password she had shared with him. He was greeted by a message she had left for him.

He silently read it to himself.

_Hey baby, I understand you have your needs and Dillydale doesn't have those kind of videos, but please, do me a favor and delete your history or even better go incognito when you use my laptop. Thanks hon. Love you._

She ended with two symbols that formed a heart, and then explained how to "go incognito". He opened up the web browser and clicked on the button in the top right corner that brought down a whole new list of options.

_New tab… New window… Ah! Incognito window._

He clicked it and suddenly the usually white page turned black, and staring back at him were a pair of glasses, a black hat floating above them. Below the mysterious figure, he read," You've gone incognito"; then it went into detail about this mood.

"This is really interesting."

He hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud until he heard his best friend respond to him. "What's interesting?"

Mr. Small turned around to see Mr. Nosy standing by the bed now, blinking down at him. He must have finished reading Elizabeth's journal. "There's a way to go undercover and hide all your activities," the small Mr. Man told him.

"There is?" Mr. Nosy's eyes sparkled with wonder and he tried to lean in closer as if wanting to learn more about this feature. But Mr. Small pushed him away.

"I'm giving you one last chance," he warned the light green Mr. Man. "Stay here and let it get awkward or go exploring around the house." He put his hand to his ear and listened for a moment before turning back to his friend and adding," It doesn't sound like anyone is home."

Mr. Nosy seemed to consider his options. Then he nodded. "I'll be out there if you need me," he decided as he walked out of the bedroom, having to dodge Elizabeth's two cats as they suddenly ran down the hallway. He closed the door behind him.

_Peace at last_, Mr. Small thought, relief washing over him. He sat down on the bed, pulled the laptop closer to him, and started typing into the toolbar. He was used to a list of options showing up immediately but in this undercover mode, it didn't seem to recognize the website he was looking for, so he had to spell out the whole thing and then press enter.

He quickly found a video and watched it for a few minutes, finally getting bored of it. He looked for something different, but that too did nothing for him.

"Why isn't this working?" he said out loud, frustrated. Usually he was done by now. Today however he couldn't find any videos that kept his attention for long.

He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Then his best friend called out to him. "Can I come in?"

Mr. Small sighed, relaxing. "Yeah," he replied, not looking up as Mr. Nosy walked into the room. He was scrolling down the page, hoping to come across a video that'd help him take care of the nagging feelings inside him.

"Oh." Mr. Nosy noticed that he was still on the website. "I thought you were finished…"

"Nothing is working," Mr. Small admitted with a heavy sigh. He went to the next page, and that was when he saw the title of a video that sparked his interest. He clicked on it, and the first few seconds was of a girl walking down an alleyway at night.

Mr. Nosy leaned closer. "What is she doing?"

The small Mr. Man didn't reply, only continued to watch the video. A guy started following her. She noticed him and picked up the pace, but he was faster. Before she could escape, he reached out and grabbed her arm, roughly spinning her around. Mr. Small's eyes widened as he watched the guy pushed her to the ground and pin her down, forcing her to do things with him that she obviously didn't want to do.

He couldn't explain it but for some reason this excited him more than any video has ever done before. He couldn't look away, and there was throbbing in his pants.

Mr. Nosy gasped. "What is _he_ doing?"

For another moment Mr. Small was silent. Then a thought came to him. "Something I should have done a year ago," he responded, turning to his friend and still listening to the muffled screams of the girl in the video as the guy covered her mouth and continued to force himself onto her.

"W-What do you mean?" the light green Mr. Man stammered.

Mr. Small started pacing on the bed, his mind racing. "A year ago I came to her with the idea of going farther in our relationship, but she shot me down, coming up with some BS excuse about the whole thing making her uncomfortable. And I fell for it! I mean how stupid am I? Who doesn't like that?" He pointed to the laptop, realizing that the video had ended.

"That?" Mr. Nosy echoed, looking slightly concerned. "A lot of people don't like _that_, I'm sure. Did _you_ like that?" He blinked questioningly at Mr. Small.

"I meant just sex in general," the small Mr. Man responded, and he noticed that his best friend appeared relieved for a moment. Then he continued, and Mr. Nosy's eyes darkened with worry. "But I did like that too," Mr. Small admitted. "There was just something about the way he overpowered her that was so exciting, watching her struggle underneath him but unable to get free."

He turned back to the laptop and started playing the video again, skipping straight to the action. "Oh, I wish I had that kind of power," he said wistfully. "But with my size it would be impossible for me to pin her down…" As he spoke, he exited out of the web browser and closed the laptop, sighing deeply. Then his eyes landed on Mr. Nosy. "You." He jumped off the bed and looked over his much larger friend.

"M-Me?" the light green Mr. Man stammered, taking a step back.

"Yes, you're big enough and strong enough to hold her down, and finally—" He dragged out that word just to show how frustrating it's been for him—" I can get what I've longed for, what I've craved ever since we first discovered these videos." A wicked smile formed on his face as his plan unfolded in his mind. "Yes, this is perfect. With your help, I can—"

"Mr. Small," his best friend interrupted him, and the small man turned to him. "I-I'm not sure if I can do that… I get that you want to do more with her, b-but there has to be another way to get what you want! Talk to her, tell her how you really feel and maybe she'll give in without you having to force her to do it."

"There is no talking to her!" Mr. Small shouted, which caused Mr. Nosy to back away from him again. Mr. Small sighed, realizing that he had to take a different approach to this. He couldn't lose his temper. "Please, Nose," he begged, using the nickname he gave him such a long time ago for the first time in almost a year. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, and I understand that you're hesitant, but please do this for me!" He clapped his hands together and stared up at him pleadingly. This was humiliating for him, but it was the only way to convince the light green Mr. Man to help him.

"I-I don't know…" Mr. Nosy still looked uncertain.

Mr. Small desperately tried to think of something to say. Then it came to him. "Please, Mr. Nosy, do this for me just this one time and I promise it will be the only time. I just need to know what it feels like…" He blinked hopefully up at him.

"Just one time?" Mr. Nosy asked carefully.

Mr. Small nodded but to himself, he thought, _If the video did nothing for him, I'm sure he'll like the real thing, then he'll be begging me to do it again!_

For a long moment Mr. Nosy was silent. Finally he let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'll help you," he decided.

"Yes! Oh, thank you, Mr. Nosy!" Before he could stop himself, Mr. Small ran to his friend and hugged his legs. When he realized what he was doing, he jumped back, anger rising in him. Not wanting to admit that for a moment he was soft for his friend because he might expect it more, the small man opened his mouth to yell at him for really no reason at all. But the sound of the front door opening interrupted him.

Almost at once he heard growling, knowing it was Elizabeth's Dachshund, Peanut. Mr. Small still didn't know if her pets could see them, but they could definitely feel the presence of the cartoons, and Peanut obviously didn't like them, though to this day Mr. Small still didn't understand what they could have possibly done to get on the dog's bad side.

"Shh, Peanut!"

That was Elizabeth!

"Quick, hide!" Mr. Small was about to duck under the desk on the other side of the room but was intercepted by his best friend.

Mr. Nosy stared down at him with huge eyes. "Wait, what?"

"You promised to help me!" Mr. Small reminded him in a low voice, hoping his girlfriend hasn't heard them yet.

"Y-You mean we're doing it now?"

"Yes!" Mr. Small glanced around the room. There weren't many places the bigger Mr. Man could hide. "Go behind the door," he finally told him. "When she enters, jump her and pin her down. I'll take care of the rest." He smirked, watching his friend get into position. He still seemed a little hesitant, but he obeyed anyways, probably telling himself that this would be the only time they did this sort of thing.

_We'll see about that,_ Mr. Small thought as he crawled under the desk.

They didn't need to wait long. After only a few moments Mr. Small heard footsteps and the sound of his best friend coming out of hiding. Then there was a scream that didn't sound at all like his girlfriend. Confused, Mr. Small walked around the side of the bed, but he came to an abrupt halt when he saw a girl he didn't recognize standing in front of Mr. Nosy. She had brown hair like Elizabeth but was skinnier and shorter. When Mr. Small appeared behind her, she spun around and screamed again.

Mr. Small jumped back, startled. This reminded him of the first time they met Elizabeth. _She can see us!_ he realized.

Just then Elizabeth came running into the room, going straight to the unknown girl and speaking to her. "It's okay, Roxanne. These are the cartoons I was telling you about. Remember that clip I showed up?"

The girl named Roxanne looked over the Mr. Men again, understanding and excitement entering her eyes. "They are real! And I can see them!"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that," Elizabeth muttered. "I thought I was the only one able to see them." She walked over to Mr. Small, sitting down on the floor beside him. "Hey baby, how are you doing today?"

As they shared a quick kiss, he thought, _I would be better right now if you came home alone._ But when they separated, he replied with a simple fine. "Did you have fun at the lake?" he added.

"Yeah, we played this game on a island nobody went to. We set up a pretend camp and we had to defend our boards from—"

The voice of his girlfriend faded to the back of his mind as he shared a look with Mr. Nosy. He noticed that the light green Mr. Man looked visibly relieved, and Mr. Small knew it was because they couldn't do his plan today.

_But that doesn't mean we won't ever do it. We just need to wait until she's all alone with nobody around to save her, just like that woman in that video._

Mr. Nosy frowned as he continued to stare at his small friend like he could read his thoughts.

The Mr. Men was distracted from each other when Elizabeth called their names. "Is something wrong?" she asked, looking worriedly at her boyfriend.

"Oh, no," Mr. Small quickly answered. "But we should probably get back to our own world before someone notice us missing." He gestured for Mr. Nosy to join him by the closet, and the light green Mr. Man obeyed, slipping past the girls to get to him.

"Aw, are you sure you can't stay?" Roxanne looked disappointed. "I have so many questions!"

"Don't worry," Mr. Small assured her, forcing himself not to roll his eyes. _She's just as bad as Mr. Nosy!_ "We'll be back again real soon, and then you can ask all the questions you want." _Oh God, why did I just say that? _His nice act was backfiring on him! His best friend already asks too many questions. He didn't want to deal with another person like that!

"Okay, baby, I'll see you later." Elizabeth waved goodbye as the cartoons opened the portal and then walked through it.

As soon as they were back in their own world, Mr. Small let out a frustrated groan. Anger pulsed through him. He needed to break something but what? He glanced around their bedroom, his eyes landing on a picture on the wall. "Give me that," he ordered his best friend, who hurriedly obeyed, clearly terrified of the small Mr. Man at this moment.

Mr. Small stared down at the photo. It was of them having a picnic in the park, laughing and having a good time. "This isn't who we are anymore!" he yelled as he threw the picture against the wall. The glass shattered and the wooden frame snapped into pieces. The photograph survived, but Mr. Small turned his back on it, unable to look at it anymore. "Clean that up," he growled as he passed Mr. Nosy on his way to his bed, flopping down over the sheets.

"O-Okay." Mr. Nosy started picking up the glass, careful not to cut himself. He worked in silence but that didn't last long. "What now?" he finally asked.

Mr. Small was staring up at the ceiling, no longer feeling angry but he was still frustrated because of all his needs and longings inside him. "I'm not giving up," he responded, pushing himself into a sitting position and glancing at his best friend. "I now know how to get what I want, and I won't stop until I feel satisfied. Are you still willing to help me?" he asked after a moment.

The light green Mr. Man didn't reply right away. He looked down at the broken picture frame on the floor, his eyes locking on the old photo of the two. He bent down and picked it up. Then he lifted his gaze to his best friend. "You sure you won't change your mind about this?"

"Positive."

Mr. Nosy sighed. "Can you please try convincing her to do it with you willingly?" he begged.

"I can try again and again until I'm blue in the face, and I have! But she just won't give it up. This is my only option, and you're my only help. Please, Mr. Nosy, do this for me."

For a long moment Mr. Nosy was silent. Then he sighed again and nodded. "Okay, Mr. Small. I'll help you, only if you can't get her to do it with you willingly."

"Fine," the small man muttered. "But begging her won't change anything," he quickly added. "For when your plan to convince her fails, we need to talk in depth about my plan so the same thing that happened today won't happen again. We need to make sure she is completely alone. Do you think you can—" When he turned to his friend, he cut himself off when he saw the light green Mr. Man staring down at the picture he still held in his hands. Rolling his eyes, Mr. Small marched over to him and jumped in the air, snatching the photo from him.

Mr. Nosy looked down at him, widening his eyes when Mr. Small ripped the picture in half and then dropped it on top of the broken picture frame. "Finish cleaning that up," he ordered.

"Okay," Mr. Nosy murmured, and Mr. Small stood nearby, smirking as the bigger Mr. Man got on his hands and knees. He watched him closely, making sure he didn't do anything he wouldn't approve of.

_I love the feeling I get when I order him around, _he thought. Then his eyes wandered to the ruined picture on the ground, and he noticed he tore it right down the middle so now it was a picture of himself and a separate picture of his friend. _We aren't them anymore, and I don't miss it one bit._

Once Mr. Nosy had finished picking up the glass, he went to go throw it all in the trash. Mr. Small followed him, still keeping a close eye on him.

"Okay, let's go get dinner," Mr. Small said as soon as Mr. Nosy was finished cleaning the mess his small friend had made. "We probably need to make another appearance in town anyways, so people won't notice our absence."

The light green Mr. Man said nothing, only nodded and followed his friend out of the observatory.

_He's upset now,_ Mr. Small thought as they walked away from their house. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mr. Nosy right behind him with his head down. _But once we actually do it, I'm sure he'll start to enjoy himself. I know I will!_

He pictured his light green friend sneaking up on Elizabeth and grabbing her, pinning her to the ground, while Mr. Small forced himself onto her.

Excitement rose in him.

He's suffered from nagging feelings that never went away for almost a year now, dreams that made him crave his girlfriend even more. And after a long, painful wait he didn't care how he was getting what he longed for. All that mattered to him was that he was finally going to be satisfied.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
